


Lazy Summer Goddess

by astr0cat



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki and the Loon, Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy as fucking fuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway it was kinda inspired by Mt Washington by Local Natives but mostly nature and my weird rare happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Goddess

The brunette sat on one of the two swings that resided just upon the edges of the vast woodland before him. A garden rested behind him, his lover insisting on bringing multiple foreign flowers to the temporary home.

Casting a look behind him, he glanced at the small floral area, the plant life that currently inhabited it was flourishing. It didn't take long for a smile to bloom upon his face, rosy lips curling upwards in a honey sweet grin.

Returning his cyan orbs to the forest, he gazed upon the trees, eyes scanning the emerald leaves with interest. Minutes passed with nothing but the sounds of wind, the time being passed with his gaze fixated on the fluttering items of nature.

The branches seemed to roll in the wind, the grass beneath his feet barreling over itself like a tumbleweed rooted to the Earth.

Just as his eyes fluttered shut the sound of footsteps sounded from behind him, startling him. The chains that his hands had so loosely clung to rattled as he jolted out of his trance like state.

Flailing for a mere milliseconds was all he could do in his attempt to regain his balance; however, before he even had a chance to attempt at reclaim the lost coordination a pair of hands steadied him. A soft laugh erupted near his ear, the all too well known voice rumbling through the warm breeze.

With a gentle touch, the fingers curled around his shoulders and steadied him onto the swing, “what is my mortal getting himself into today?”

The brunette laughed heartedly, hands grasping onto the silver chains once more, “well I was having a lovely time falling until my King came along and ruined it,” another giggle escaped his parted lips before they curled up into a smile. Tom looked down at where his feet rested before speaking up once again, “thank you by the way.”

The ravenette smiled softly, eyes twinkling as he stared at the man before him. With a sigh, he took a few steps before sitting down on the swing beside Thomas. With a blink, he cast his verdant orbs up to the greying sky, watching with silent content as the clouds swirled amongst each other before drifting away once again.

A pair of eyes landed upon him and he let out a breath, eyes turning to gaze at the pair of orbs that rested upon him. Tom instantly flicked his gaze away, glancing at something off to the side that resided in the garden beside the swing set.

With a smirk, Loki quietly conjured a green spark, fingers hidden from view if unwelcomed eyes peaked over.

With the utmost slyness, the ravenette let the newly born mist push Thomas off the swing.

The brunette yelped as his face nearly collided with the mossy ground. With his crystal eyes scrunched in fear, he waited for the inevitable impact. 

Instead of the pain he had been anticipating, he felt as though he was...weightless. Cracking an eye open he witnessed as his body was lifted into the air by an unseen force. Before he could utter a word, he could feel his hindquarters meet someone's lap, Loki's lap.

With his back faced towards the forest and face directed towards the god, the brunette spoke, “that was mean,” Tom stated through a smile. The ravenette beneath him cocked a brow, “you stated that I had ruined your fun in falling,” the immortal paused, “or was it the fact I didn't let you hit the ground?”

The brunette opened his mouth to disagree but silenced himself, brows furrowing before he turned his face down and to the side, a noticeable smile planted on his face. How he loved Loki's sarcastic, witty remarks.

“I'll take that as a yes,” without waiting for a reply, the god scooped Tom in his arms as if he was nothing but a mere stack of papers. The brunette was about to inquire the actions of the man but was hushed when an index finger rested upon his lips.

With a quirk of his brow, the actor let his words die on the back of his tongue, grinning up at his beloved.

With gentle actions, Loki quietly laid Tom down on the grass, the blades thrived in the spring environment causing them to grow soft and tall.

The god stood back up, eyes resting upon the brunette for what seemed like ages.

The way his curly locks danced in the light breeze made his heart swell with affection, the honey colored strands twisting and twirling over one another like waves in the ocean. His eyes, those crystal clear gateways to the soul, stared up at him, lashes fluttering every now and again. A benevolent smile clung loosely to his lips as he returned the contagious affection filled expression.

Just as the ravenette's gaze began to travel down to the man's chest, a twin set of slender arms reached up to him, fingers grabbing at the air, “lay down with me, come on.”

Loki hesitated for a moment, lips pulling into a small, firm line. It would considered peasantly for a king to lay on the ground, that was what people of a lower status did. However, there Tom was, lying on the ground...where he had put him. The god mentally corrected himself, where he put himself, he had wanted to be on the ground...but he certainly wasn't a lower status than the god, certainly no peasant. He wasn't a king but in the immortal’s eyes he was everything.

The brunette's words yanked him out of his mental babble, “please? Look, the grass is green, your favorite color,” a grin stretched wide upon his face, in a way he was practically…

“Are you mocking me?” Loki asked quietly, an amused smirk crawling up onto his cheeks. “Possibly,” the brunette replied, a simper dominating that once angelic beam. 

“Cheeky, but do you know what happens to those who mock their king?”

The brit shook his head, arms falling back down, one upon his chest and the other reaching up so he could hook his index finger upon his lower lip. He was commencing his act of playing the minx and Loki knew it. “Don't tell me you're going to punish your most faithful servant,” the brit whispered out, voice only a tad louder than the gentle breeze.

Loki smirked a bit, “you mocked me, you brought this upon yourself, Thomas.”

The said man dropped the act suddenly and let out a laugh, “just lay down with me, just this once,” and then he sent up that charming, toothy smile of his that the god couldn't resist.

Huffing, the ravenette cast a final glance down before sitting upon the rustling blades of grass, eyes staring off into the forest. Thomas sat opposite of him, body facing the house that rested quietly in front of him though his eyes were trained not on the house, but the God of Mischief. Quietly, the brunette reached out a hand and let it rest softly on the raveonettes lower back, taking a slight hold upon the leather.

Loki glanced down at his significant other, a brow perked in question. In response, the brunette's eyes softened, azure orbs blinking up at him with affection.

When the ravenette breathed, the sweet smell of dewy grass and pollen filled flowers flooded his senses, the smell of rain and mist hanging heavy within the damp air. An extraordinary sense of calm washed over him and with Thomas at his side it only increased. 

With a tiny smile, the god glanced down at the man, resting his palm upon the topside of the brunettes hand, lashes fluttering silently with each blink. Thomas returned his gaze through half lidded eyes, smile bright.

Letting his eyes slip closed, Loki laced their fingers together, contentedly gazing at the back of his eyelids.

He felt the brit shift beneath him, hand still with his as he moved. The ravenette cracked his eyes open only to see the brunette sitting in front of him. Startled a bit, he leaned back which in turn caused the actor to let loose a sweet giggle.

An indescribable sense of affection bubbled up from the depths of his soul and he smiled, smiled the brightest beam before taking The brunette's face into his pale fingers. The man willingly leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as he grinned lovingly.

In this moment the breeze died down, the barely audible sound of a stream coming into play somewhere deep within the trees.

Shades of grey swarmed the endless sky looming above them, blocking out the bright sunlight and bringing a slight chill with the next breeze.

Thomas cracked his eyes open, orbs shining the love his form practically radiated. Slowly, he pulled his face out of the ravenette's hands and rested himself on the grass once more, silently beckoning his beloved to join him.

Loki didn't hesitate and followed the actions, positioning himself on his side as to look at Tom clearer. Flicking his eyes over to the immortal, Thomas followed suit and turned over, smiling ever so sweetly.

His brown curls flopped lazily on his arm where his head resided, eyes blinking with content every minute. Reaching up, the ravenette cupped the cheek that remained exposed to the summer air. 

Thomas was his lazy summer goddess, currently lazy that is, they both were. A drop of rain bounced off of Loki's nose which provoked a chuckle from the brunette. Before either of them could comprehend what was happened, water hailed down upon them.

With his unfading smile, Tom arose from the ground, offering a hand out to his spouse. Loki took it before mumbling out a whispered thank you, the words ghosting off his lips.

The brunette beamed before casting his krbs up to the sky, marveling the soft, liquid crystals as they fell ever so gracefully.

Loki was about to inquire if they should return to the confines of the house, but witnessing the brunette smile so beautifully up at the rain soaked sky was breathtakingly beautiful.

His clothes clung to his frame unlike the ravenette's, the water simply rolling off of his armor with ease.

Those chestnut locks of his curled up in the damp mist before succumbing to the rain and flattening down, shimmering with water. With watchful eyes, the god continued to inspect him, orbs trained on the drops of transparency that trickled down the maple colored strands.

Letting out a sigh, Loki allowed his palm to rest on Tom's shoulder, “why don't we get out of the rain?” It would be pointless since the brunette was already soaked from head to toe. For Loki, only his hair had been saturated, the droplets silently sprinting down his neck to his shoulders.

The brit turned to him, gleaming before agreeing. 

Taking their time, Tom eventually led them to the porch. It was small, barely big enough for four people at most. A whiteboard of cement curved over the top, successfully shielding anyone under it from things of the sky. Pillars rested below the structure peacefully, neighboring railing branching out from each side. Weathered stairs guided them up and through the opening before stopping them on the boarded platform just in front of the door.

The brunette made his final decision and seated himself just in front of the entry, back resting upon the glass frame. Casting a gaze of pure tranquility up at Loki before patting the desolate space beside him.

Huffing, the ravenette knelt down before sitting beside Thomas, wrapping an arm around his shoulders despite the wetness, “you're drenched.” Tom grinned before resting his head on Loki's shoulder, “I apologize for lacking Asgardian armor.”

“Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you.”

“It's not sarcasm, it's sass,” at the remark, the brunette's angelic smile faded into a triumphant simper, “Loki of Sassgard.”

“My little minx is quite feisty today isn't he?” the immortal inquired, smile rising up to his face. “Only for you,” and though Thomas attempted to sound impertinent the affection resting beneath the feigned tone shone through.

“My little mortal, what ever will I do with you?” the ravenette let his skull lean tenderly upon the brunette's, “my Thomas.”


End file.
